Pyrrha Nikos Returns
Pyrrha Nikos Returns is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after saving Beacon Academy from the Grimm, and while Team RWBY still is on Earth, Miles and his heroes, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Future Army, and a group of Space Marines, find the corpse of Pyrrha Nikos to appease Jaune on his wish to revive her, and then they found a place called Haven, where Pyrrha died, but Roman and his fellow mafia are attacking the Future Army when they are strangers to him, then Su Ji-Hoon is carrying corpse of Pyrrha, but Miles is using a plasma rifle to attack Roman's mafias, then the Space Marines using their heavy guns to attack Roman's mafias again. Roman thinks that the Future Army is too strong to take down his mafias, and he using the Melodic Cudgel to fight back against the Space Marines, then another wave of Space Marines came, and he is trying to kill the Space Marines using his melee attack, but it failed when he ran out of ammo, and it's all because the Space Marines get a high melee attack. Finally, four Exeron fighters, two boys, and two girls, River Rodgers, Vance Morse, Evie Stevens, and Riley Hovell, kill Roman when he is going to fight against them. A Space Marine, Acsel Cyris, is holding Roman's corpse to a glorious victory, and after defeating Roman and his fellow mafias, Miles uses his command to take a reviving machine and a healing machine. While cremating Roman's dead body at the same time, the blasters are carrying a reviving machine when they are in a truck with the reviving machine and the healing machine, then Doc McStuffins is using a reviving machine and a healing machine to revive Pyrrha. and the Preschool Girls helped Rusty Rivets and Ruby Ramirez, along with Liam McLoud as their assistant to work together to repair and upgrade the Miló and the Akoúo̱ when they found out that they are broken. Now they are carrying Pyrrha's weapons to give her, and by surprise, Pyrrha is alive by the Future Army. Thanks to these heroes, Su Ji Hoon, the Preschool Girls, Doc McStuffins, Miles and the Future Army, they saved Pyrrha's life and feels so happy about it, thus Pyrrha is good when she knew everyone saved her life and she too will be Miles' new friend. After saving Pyrrha, they returned to Beacon Academy, and Miles tells Jaune to show him to regroup his team, and two of his members, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, including Jaune himself, are sure for Miles to show her, and then she came to walk when she is in a Future APC, so Jaune and his members are delighted that Pyrrha is alive, then they hug her to welcome her back to Team JNPR. Now Jaune said to Miles that it's all "thanks to Pyrrha's return for his team to be reconstructed." Now he and his team will be a friendly team to Miles, and later on, he appoints Rusty Rivets as the Deputy Supreme Leader of the Future Alliance. At the end of the chapter, the Wehrmacht will try to build more armies to invade Beacon Academy, just before during the Beacon War. Characters Returning Characters Characters First Appearing Transcript Category:Chapters Category:Real World